


Mid-Youth Crisis

by celestialbodies



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, glee club shenanigans, sebtana is ultimate brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialbodies/pseuds/celestialbodies
Summary: Sue's at it again, trying to mess with the New Directions and take back her Cheerios. This time, she's targeted Santana and set her back a couple of years in her language arts credits.Now Santana has to figure out how to pass two years of French so she can continue extracurriculars and graduate on time the following year. Good thing she ran into Sebastian Smythe, passed out on the floor in the community college library. He'll be her new study buddy whether he likes it or not. (And fucking with the rest of the New Directions is just a perk of hanging out with the French boy.)





	Mid-Youth Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the rock salt in the slushie didn't scratch Blaine's eye, he just had an allergic reaction to the food dye. Cause listen... rock salt is a main ingredient in every slushie. And literally every New Directioner has been slushied in the face at one point in time? Lmao? So the 'Annie Are You Okay' number still went off as in canon, but when Sebastian answered "what did you lace it with" with "rock salt", he was being sarcastic. 
> 
> Title was from a Hozier lyric generator and I thought it was funny

In an act of her majesty’s (Santana was surprised Sue hadn’t made a mandate on this title yet) supreme asshole-ship, Sue had notified Principal Figgins that Santana was, in fact, fluent in Spanish. Which meant the first two years (and the semester she had _just_ finished) of Spanish were pulled from her transcript and she was forced to take another language class to fulfill her language art credits. Go figure. How the school was allowed to do that, she didn’t know. But she did know that Sue was a raging bitch because of it.

 

This is what Santana got for being ambitious and taking advanced Spanish III. She could have stopped at the second year of Spanish, but ohhh no. (Though Sue was the one that told her to take Spanish in the first place so she’d spend less time studying and more time at cheer practice. Two faced snake.)

 

Literally all Santana had done to warrant that was go to a glee extracurricular instead of a winter Cheerios event. So, after haggling with the counselors to give her some kind of break, because Santana did have straight A’s in Spanish (though Sue made sure to point out that Santana was basically cheating or something because Santana knew Spanish, but whatever), she now had to take accelerated courses at a community college forty five minutes away from Lima. Thanks _so_ much, Miss Pillsbury. The good news was, Santana had been able to tell her mom she was taking college credit classes to advance her education in a positive direction--and she wasn’t even lying. Though, she did leave out her high school Spanish credit classes didn’t count anymore. Oh well.

 

(Come to think of it, Schuester taught for the advanced Spanish classes she was in, so maybe it had less to do with Santana and more to do with Sue’s hate-hardon for the guy. Sue had made it to where when the new semester came along, Santana would only see the glee club members about twice a week--after school and not in class. But at least now Santana could charge kids for Spanish tutoring and Schuester would never know she was making a profit. Ha. Take that, old man.)

 

Now, Miss Pillsbury had told her she had a few options. Japanese (which, ew. She’d be completely ostracised from Cheerios if she was caught hanging out with anime nerds, of all things), Greek, Russian, and blah blah blah. Santana had quickly stopped her and told her she’d only be interested in a Latin root language. (But who knew bum ass McKinley offered so many languages?) All that left was Spanish, Latin, and French. And Sue, although no one could prove it was her, had pushed the Latin teacher down the stairs for taking her parking space and was still in the hospital. So French it was.

 

This meant Santana had to spend her Christmas break taking two mini-mesters of French I, and continue coming to the college to get her on French III by Spring. Miss Pillsbury was nice enough to move her language class to the end of the day so that she could commute to the college for that class period. It meant she’d miss most after-school glee meetings, but that was literally what got her into this situation in the first place. Santana hadn’t told Schuester yet, she’d wait until she was back from break to give him the news.

 

Kurt, Santana knew, was in the advanced French class. So, Santana had made it clear he should tutor her in exchange for advice for whatever the loser was interested in, but Kurt had given her a bitch face and told her to try mastering the basics before crawling to him. The bitch. Santana hadn’t even been that mean to him lately. (Disregard all last month.)

 

So until further notice, Sue had suspended her from the Cheerios (though Santana assumed Sue still wanted her to be able to go to the games because she’s just. Like that.) And glee didn’t have anything mandatory planned until a week before Christmas.

 

So here Santana was, walking through the hallway of Bellefontaine Community College on the first day of the winter break, about to study instead of partying with the Cheerios like she would have been doing. She made her way to the on-campus library to commandeer a study room and get some pre-class notes jotted down. New habits have to start from somewhere. Plus Santana had to maintain a good average anyway, for extracurriculars. And hell yeah, she'd get an A out of pure spite to Sue.

 

☽  •  •  • ☼ •  •  •  ☾

 

All the study rooms were closed. Just her luck.

 

Santana walked past another closed door, peered in the door's window, and saw a student hunched over the table, playing Minecraft on his computer. What a waste of a room. Rolling her eyes, she kept walking until she came across one that was dark inside. Shrugging, she opened the study room door, and the lights came on automatically. She threw her bag on the table, closed the door behind her, and then promptly freaked the fuck out.

 

There was an unmoving body sprawled out on the floor in the corner and--soft snoring?

 

Santana let out a huff, and willed her heart rate to go back down. She took a quick few strides and crouched next to the guy, who’s practically face first into a jacket on top of his backpack.

 

Wait a minute, she recognised that profile… Sebastian _fucking_ Smythe. Idly she felt the urge to pull out a sharpie and doodle on his face. ...but on the other hand, she could just _not_ do that in exchange for using the room for studying.

 

See, Berry? She could be nice and thoughtful. Fuck her for thinking otherwise. Besides, as Hummel mentioned once, Sebastian was basically her but a dude. And any person who annoys Kurt Hummel is a friend of hers.

 

Except Berry. Again, fuck that bitch.

 

☽   •  •  •  ☼  • • •  ☾

 

Sebastian awoke to angry mumbling. Cracking open a bleary eye, he noticed a girl hunched over the study room table, furiously erasing something. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with both, feeling oddly well rested. He looked back over at her when he heard the paper rip and the girl letting out a string of Spanish curses.

 

"Need help?" Sebastian found himself asking, pushing himself off his book bag and sitting up.

 

The girl turned to look at him, "Oh, so you're finally awake, huh, sleeping beauty."

 

And the girl is actually Santana. So not a girl at all. More like she-devil. But… it was better her walking in and commandeering his room than some random college douchebag. (Although, truth be told, Sebastian was quite fond of her.)

 

Sebastian shuffled to his feet, pulled out the chair next to her, and slumped into it. "Yeah. Midterms are this week, guess I crashed while cramming."

 

"You're studying at 7AM? Today?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Uhhh, what's today?"

 

"Saturday."

 

It was Sebastian's turn to let out a slew of expletives in his mother language. He grabbed his bag and dug his phone out, ignoring the missed messages and calls, and immediately dialled his roommate's number. The phone was answered on the first ring.

 

_"Sebastian!"_

 

"Hey, Thad, so I might have accidentally fell asleep in the study rooms at the community college library." Sebastian admitted sheepishly.

 

Next to him, Santana snorted loudly. Sebastian just cut her a dry look.

 

 _"Again?"_ Thad's voice said loudly over the phone, and Santana repeated the word, silently, amused.

 

"Yeah, but hey on the bright side I can take the test now that I'm already here." Sebastian hedged, "And I won't be late."

 

_"You're a mess, you know that? You're lucky the administration knows you so well by now. They want us to take Hunter to the rehab centre again today. His once a week thing, yanno. I can have someone else fill in for you."_

 

"Thanks, Thad, you're a lifesaver."

 

_"I'll do you one better, I'll bring you a set of clothes by later so you can change."_

 

"Have I told you I love you?"

 

_"Multiple times. Pshh. The things I do for you. Bye, Bas! Good luck on your tests."_

 

"Good luck with Hunter." Sebastian shot back, and ended the call. He set his phone down and looked back at Santana, who looked like she had found her entertainment for the day.

 

"So, midterms are next month." Santana accused, the unasked question clear.

 

"For high school, yes, but I'm in some online college credit classes. I plan to get my associates degree at the same time I graduate high school so I can go straight into the rest of it. The school system here already held me a year behind because I not all my school credits from France transferred over right, so I don’t want to fall too far behind," Sebastian shrugged, "Never mind that, you found me in here and didn't kick me or anything, so I suppose I owe you some tutoring for whatever you're struggling with now. What can I do for you?" Sebastian proposed.

 

"First," Santana set her purse on the table and took out a small bag, "Disposable mini toothbrush, face wipes, dry shampoo, go shoo off into the bathroom and come back more awake. I need French tutoring. Sylvester told the language department that I was actually fluent in Spanish, so they made me switch my language program. She's mad that I went to glee practice instead of a Cheerios thing, the bitch. Now I'm two years behind the rest of the language classes. And Hummel is being a bigger bitch and won't help me."

 

"Oh _please_ , my French is better than Hummel's. Especially considering I was born and raised in France. I'll help. Just buy me coffee, for the love of all things pure in the world." Sebastian took the offered bag gratefully.

 

Santana dug into her purse again and pulled out a ten dollar bill, shoving it in Sebastian's chest, "Get us both some coffee. And some donuts or something. Mama's hungry. And then you can tell me about being a genius incognito when you come back."

 

Sebastian did a lazy two-fingered salute and went to do as directed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
